Come Fly With Me
by ANGSWIN
Summary: While Luna is visiting Hermione and the rest of the Avengers, the aftereffects of a misdirected spell bring her and Sam closer together.


**Come Fly With Me**

Written for the May Roll-A-Prompt challenge at Marvelously Magical Fanfiction

My Prompt:

First Roll: MCU Character: Sam Wilson

Second Roll: HP Character: Luna Lovegood

Third Roll: Trope: Superpower/Magic Swap

***This story was originally in my The Magic and Heroes Collection anthology, but I have decided to list all of them as separate stories instead.***

* * *

 **Come Fly With Me**

Luna, Hermione's quirky friend from England, had caught Sam's attention from the very first moment they were introduced. She had grabbed his hand, smiled up at him, and dreamily informed him that he had the least amount of wrackspurts that she had ever seen in a soldier. Even though he had no idea what she was talking about, Sam returned her smile. She was quite pretty, after all. Plus, he was used to feeling clueless - especially since he never really understood Hermione when she spoke Magic-ese, either.

* * *

Sam awakened in the infirmary at the Avengers training facility. It took him a moment to remember why he was there, but it all came flooding back once he turned his head to see the ethereal blonde witch sitting on the bed next to him – especially when he saw that she was wearing his flight suit.

He recalled that the team had been running full-dress battle drills on the field because Hermione wanted to test the protective shields that she had spelled into all of their suits. Luna assisted her by recording the results as fast as Hermione shot out the spells. Sam remembered smiling at the novelty of seeing the lovely young woman using an old-fashioned quill to scratch across the parchment. Even Hermione now used modern technology like everybody else!

Hermione had already thrown several spells at the assorted Avengers on the field, and their suits had successfully absorbed or deflected them all…until the accident happened. It was quite ironic, really. A stray mockingbird had dived towards Steve. When the Captain raised his shield to shoo it away, Hermione's spell ricocheted off of it – straight towards Luna. Sam was the closest, so he dove towards her and shielded her with his wings before the unexpectedly powerful surge of energy overtook him.

* * *

"It was just a simple switching spell," Luna explained cheerfully while she swung her legs off the edge of the other bed when he asked her what happened. "However, Bruce and Tony think that the Vibranium of the shield somehow magnified it. That's why the spell was so powerful when it hit us. Once they realized that we were okay, though, the two of them apparently holed themselves up in the lab with Hermione to run more tests. They all seemed quite excited by the idea." She paused to giggle lightly. "I knew that they were all Ravenclaws at heart. That's why I never understood why the Sorting Hat put Hermione in Gryffindor…perhaps it was because of the Nargles."

 _More Magic-ese,_ thought Sam. He had no idea what the hell Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Nargles were. It didn't really matter, though, since he and Luna were safe. Sam only wondered why she was wearing his suit…even if the wing mechanism apparently had been removed and stashed away for safety. He rather enjoyed the sight, however, and had a sudden intriguing thought about a vastly different set of circumstances when the pretty witch could wear...or remove...his clothing. Unfortunately, _that_ idea led to his next question: _Why am I lying in bed as weak as a baby?_

Luna smiled at him again before she nonchalantly flipped upside down and let her head dangle off the edge of the bed. Sam found that he couldn't complain about his view of her from that angle, either, even if it was a bit unusual _. She certainly marches to the beat of her own drummer_ , he thought…and he found that he liked that. Nevertheless, he still needed answers. Before he could even form the words, though, she replied to his unasked question.

"The magnified switching spell…well… _switched_ our powers. I passed out for just a moment and when I came to, I was already wearing your suit…automatically resized to fit me…but I felt fine. Apparently, you were affected more strongly because my magic essentially accosted you. Naughty magic!" she paused to sigh. "Unfortunately, you are now technically just a magical newborn, so you aren't even able to use it...and I can't access it while you have it, either. However, I can still feel it…and not suffer from its absence…as long as I stay close to you. Luckily, our Arithmancy equations estimated that the effects will only last for a few more hours."

"Arithmancy?" muttered Sam questioningly and then said the first thing that came to his mind as he tried to process everything. "That's good…because I would miss flying."

Luna just giggled. "Oh, it's also easy to fly when you have magic. You can use brooms, threstrals, dragons…" her lilting voice trailed off at his incredulous snort.

"Dragons?"

"Oh, yes!" she insisted sincerely. "I haven't ridden one…but Hermione has. I don't think that she liked it much, though. She has a fear of heights, you know." At the sight of Sam's quirked eyebrow at this surprising bit of information about his formidable teammate, Luna continued to speak. "You probably shouldn't mention it, however. She might get upset, and then if Bruce does…"

"The Big Guy might show up," Sam nodded in understanding.

"Yes…and even though he is quite interesting to talk to, he does tend to make a mess." Luna rationalized.

"You have…um… _talked_ to the Hulk?" Sam's already strong interest in the intriguing witch suddenly skyrocketed.

"Oh, yes! I liked him. He's very...muscular. Hermione is a lucky girl."

"You don't mean that they…"

Luna just shrugged. Then she shocked him further by swinging herself upright and crossing over to climb right into bed with him.

"Not that I am complaining, but…" Sam declared in surprise before she shushed him with a finger over his lips.

"I feel better when I am close to my magic…and you…remember?" she answered quietly.

Sam grinned happily at the implication. "Let me help you, then," he replied smoothly as he wrapped his arms around her. He marveled at the feel of her there before Luna sighed contentedly.

"When the switching spell wears off, will you come fly with me?" she asked.

"It's a date!" he promised…and he pulled her even closer while they waited.


End file.
